Tainted Ocean
by Handwritten
Summary: Namine is pure, like the ocean. Whereas Roxas is sure he is an oil slick. Diry, dangerous, and threatening to taint her. A short story about how one person can change another - and maybe for the better. Roxas/Namine, T for content.
1. Save Me

**Tainted Ocean**

Chapter 1 - Save Me  
Roxas POV

* * *

I limped up the hill, my bones feeling like they were made of lead. There wasn't anywhere else to go but forward. Nothing to do but painfully place one foot in front of the other. I let my brain slowly close down, knowing I would never forget what had happened only a few hours ago. I glanced down at my battered arm, and memories painfully broke through my mental barrier.

I had never been in such a violent and scary fight. They had jumped me, knocking me to the ground within seconds. I was a good fighter; and managed to hold my own for as long as I did. But...I wasn't sure who did it...yet someone got close enough to swipe me with their knife. I could feel the opening on my side, stinging with pain. Luckily, sirens were soon heard in the distance; everyone scattered immediately. One guy had caught up to me, and hit the back of my head with something small, yet heavy. I had woken up who knows how much later, completely confused. I had fallen back behind a hedge, which was pretty lucky considering where_ else_ I could have fallen.

I had some sort of vague idea that I would stay with Axel - another member of the gang I was a part of - but if I could actually _make_ it there was another story.

A wave of nausea crashed over my body, and I felt incredibly dizzy. There wasn't a house in sight, but I knew that cops could pass by any second, so I forced myself to continue. I felt sick rise to my throat, and I heaved uselessly as I stumbled to the side of the cement.

Panic rose in my chest as I noticed a figure walking towards me. I stilled, my mind telling me to run, but my feet couldn't move. The fear settled slightly in my heart as I realized it was just a young girl - she couldn't have been more then a year below me. I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't do what I told them to. I was stuck to the ground, my body swaying slightly on it's own. It was like my strength was slowly giving up on me.

I fought to keep my eyes open as I collapsed to my knees, and my hand weakly sought out the sharp pain in my side where the knife had grazed me. I looked down and crimson red was seeping through my clothes quickly - the wound bigger then I imagined. My hand came back with the hot sticky blood clinging to it, and the sight brought my dizziness to it's maximum. The smell of blood mixed with grime was overwhelming, and I felt bile rising again.

My own breath was labored as I heard the girls' footsteps break into a run, and a second later her white shoes were in view. I could hear her talking - though in my state I couldn't tell what she was saying - and then I felt her hand wrap around my non-bloodied one.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." I finally made out what her rushed tone was saying, and I shook my head even though the action sent painful shocks down my spine.

"N-No...don't...they'll find me..." I managed to spit out, before vomiting again. I felt her small hand squeeze mine, and the action distracted me from the humiliation that burned through my body. Once the fluid had stopped spouting from my mouth, I let my eyes close. She would call the hospital, and I would be taken away. Instead, her arm slipped under my shoulders, and I tried my best to get my legs to cooperate with my mind as she struggled to get me onto my feet. I didn't know who this girl was, but I clung onto her strength as we slowly hobbled down a grassy path just around the corner.

We were nearing the trees, and I couldn't see what she did. She was walking forward as if she knew where she was going - and all I could do was follow after her. She guided the both of us around a large tree, reached ahead, and unlocked a latch, the gate completely obscured by the vines and leaves. It swung forward, and we stumbled through. As soon as the gate closed behind us, I heard a car go by a ways away, and I silently thanked this girl. It would do no good if I was taken to a hospital - once my history was revealed, they would take me straight to the police. No matter how close I was to death.

I could hear her talking under her breath as we slowly walked towards the small house situated behind the wall of trees. It looked a bit run down - but bright and opening. I felt awful for bringing my own dirty self here and ruining this picture of peace.

"You're bleeding a lot..." The girl said, and I don't think she saw my weak excuse for a nod. We stepped into her house, and I grimaced as a few drops of blood fell onto the tiles. The girl continued speaking.

"I need to clean you up."

We went into a very white bathroom, and then she was tugging off my shirt. I couldn't bring myself to react at all as she helped me out of my pants, leaving me in my boxers before turning on the tap, wetting several washcloths. She let me rinse my mouth out, to get rid of the taste of my own sick and sweat.

She gently rubbed the cloth over my back, just letting the water soak into my cuts. A puddle of dirty red water gathered at my feet, and I slowly let my eyes close, using my hands to support me against the wall. I had never felt such gentleness against my skin, her own fingers were light and tender on my damaged self. For the first time in a while, I let myself breathe, and relax with another person._ She couldn't hurt me if she tried anyway.

* * *

_

I lost track of time, and I could feel my knees weakening. She obviously saw my muscles shaking, and dried me off the best she could with a towel. I could hear her sharp intake of breath as she examined the bruises covering my arms and torso - several large ones where people had kicked me. After she carefully wrapped, cleaned, and bandaged my open cuts and wrapped something around the gash on my forehead, she took my arm and guided me out of the room. This girl didn't seem to be bothered to have a half-naked stranger coming in bloody and beaten. She led me to a small bed, and she pulled back the covers. I tried not to worry about dirtying up the sheets as she helped me under the blankets.

I was so tired, but I stayed conscious long enough to whisper my thanks. My eyes closed just as I saw her coming into view. I wanted to see her - the person who helped me regain some of myself, but I was so tired. Too tired to keep my eyes open long enough to see her face.

"You're welcome." Her voice was as soft as her touch, and her fingers brushed over my forehead before she drew the blinds, letting the room slip into darkness.

I hadn't gotten a clear view of her face, but it felt like I had fallen in love.

* * *

Ooh, it's hard to break away from the 'light and fluffy' stuff I'm used to writing; but I think this is a good change. Don't worry - I won't make it _too_ angsty.  
I actually started _Tainted Ocean_ before I left on my camping trip, and finished writing it over the two weeks. I have the next eleven chapters all written up (I may write an epilogue)...so I'm going to post a new chapter three times a week. Every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Next chapter will be added on Wednesday! Please review and tell me what you think ;D


	2. Wake Me

**Tainted Ocean**

Chapter 2 - Wake Me  
Roxas POV

* * *

I didn't drift very far into my sleep. It felt like I was floating, my brain and body in separate places. My mind wouldn't stop thinking; bringing images of blood and the feeling of fear keeping me from enjoying how my bed felt softer then usual...though, now that I thought about it - did I _really _go to some girl's house?

_Ugh, Axel will never let me hear the end of this. __Was it even yesterday? How long had I been sleeping? _I sometimes slept for ages after a night out with the other members. I pulled the light blanket up higher over my arms, and a burning tingle erupted on my side. Ignoring it; I breathed deeply, trying to get some more sleep before Axel would come wake me up. The girl must be the after-effects of the fight. Or lack of sleep.

When I heard the shuffle of footsteps, I made myself crack open my eyes, even though I knew this strange comfort surrounding me would disappear, and I would be back in my room...I knew there was no point it holding it off any longer. I let the blurry edges focus, and was surprised to see light all around me, and through the small view between my eyelids, I looked around in wonder.

_I'm actually..._

The small room had the palest blue walls, mid-afternoon sun was seeping through the curtains, and bouncing off the white furniture. Licking my lips, I relaxed against the pillow. The light was almost too bright for me to handle. I felt heavy and tired, and considered going back to sleep. My eyes slipped back to a close, but I brought my arms up and out of the blankets. There were a few purple and black bruises scattered across my skin, and cuts that were already scabbing over. I looked worse then I felt, or so I thought.

"Are you feeling any better?" A soft voice came from the doorway, and I tried to sit up. _The girl! _

More pain shot to my head, and I groaned, my spin shaking in pain. Hands pushed against my chest, and I slowly moved back onto the bed. I only caught a glimpse of light blond hair before my eyes closed on their own accord. It was so _bright _- it gave me a headache, and a dull pain behind my eyes made me wince. I shifted, trying to straighten my back.

"Are you feeling any better? Worse?" Her voice was quiet, but still held a note of concern. A cool hand pressed against my forehead, and I could hear her moving around the room. "I was right; you have a fever...could you open your mouth?"

I silently obeyed, and a thermometer was lightly set in my mouth. I stayed still until it had seemed to be under my tongue long enough, and she took it out.

"Higher then I thought...I'll get you a cool cloth..."

I concentrated on keeping everything _down_ - I still felt that sick threatening to make an appearance. I tried to imagine how she looked - blond hair, fairer then mine. Would her eyes be brown? Or blue like mine? A cold cloth was placed on my forehead, and I sighed deeply. The headache seemed to fade almost immediately, though my entire body was pounding with pain.

"Is that any better?" She asked.

"Much." I breathed, slipping my hand under my pillow. "Much better. Thank you." In truth, I felt like I was going to hurl in another second, but I knew I wouldn't. I hadn't eaten anything _to _throw up in the first place. But then again, my body could probably find a way.

"You're...polite."

The corner of my mouth lifted in a half-smile, but the motion felt almost abnormal on my face. "Do I look like the type of person to be rude after you helped me?" With the pungent pause that came after my words, for a moment I thought she had been insulted. The teasing was my most natural ability, or so I was told. But my worries evaporated when she spoke, her voice apologetic.

"O-Of course not!" I could tell by her stutter that she was embarrassed, and I drank in her nervous laugh. "It's just - well, you looked like you had run into a gang or something..." She finished on a unsure note.

"I did." I admitted. My eyes were so heavy, but I liked talking to her. It felt so comfortable, and it took my attention away from the sound of my own painfully beating heart. Though that was crazy. I hadn't exchanged many words with her - wasn't my mind moving along a bit quickly?

"And they beat you up for no reason?"

"Not exactly. They had a reason. Not a good one, of course." I said sourly. "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." My voice faded as sleep overtook me, and I'm sure she sensed this.

"I'll let you sleep...and, please don't worry. I-I have a feeling why you didn't want me to call an ambulance." She paused. "Anyway, sleep well, Roxas."

I tried to remember if I had told her my name - but I only brought up a blank. My head hurt terribly. Even though my curiosity was brought forward, I was too tired to ask her about it, and I slowly drifted off into a uneven sleep. I hoped my dreams may take me away from the scars lingering from yesterday. Her gentle voice, practically burned into my memory, was singing me to sleep. Was she actually singing the sweet melody? Or was my mind playing tricks on me?

I felt sick. This girl was making a huge mistake by taking care of me. I was a leech, taking advantage of her kindness. But, me being a leech, it came naturally. It was how I survived. Never running on my own. Always depending on someone else to take care of me. Just like it had always been.

My confused inner turmoil brought my senses down, so I hardly twitched when the covers were slowly pulled back. I dreamed of unknown hands, gently running over the physical injuries of my past. Those ones effected my outside, and would heal in time. The damages done on the inside though, were another matter.

An injury no amount of kindness could heal.

* * *

Eep! Eep! I know, it's Thursday. My Grandma (who's super super old) decided to come for a visit, so I didn't have any time to finish editing this!  
D: I'm so sorry! But I _will _still be adding chapter three tomorrow. And thanks everyone for all your support - glad you like it so far! :3  
This chapter was actually sort of difficult to write, since Roxas is sort of half-dead most of the time. Geeze. Writing in a half-conscious sick person's view isn't as fun as I expected.

And no, Namine is NOT a perv! O_O You'll see who's touching Roxas, and why, next time! (oh crap, that sounds dirty no matter how I put it)

Next update: Tomorrow! (Friday)


	3. Console Me

**Tainted Ocean  
**

Chapter 3 - Console Me  
Roxas POV

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was dark and quiet. The room was empty, and I tried to simply turn over and fall back asleep. Though as the minutes passed, it started to feel almost hard to breathe. My heart was pumping quickly, and a loud ringing made it's way to my ears. I lay awake for most of the night, trying to relax. My body was restless, the pain surrounding me never ceasing, and I couldn't settle into a comfortable position until the sun was just beginning to rise. There was this strange echoing sound of running footsteps that never disappeared, though when I concentrated on it, the room around me was perfectly silent. _Am I losing my mind? Or is my fever just taking it's toll?_

I slept all of the next day, quietly relieving myself in the bathroom after the girl had whispered she was going to run to the store and pick up some things.

* * *

When I awoke next, it was finally light out, the sun pouring through the window. My lips were chapped, and my back was sweaty against the bandages. My feet were freezing, but the rest of my body seemed to be boiling - the fever? I slowly moved onto my other side with a groan, and heard a small shuffle. I looked up to see a pleasant surprise - her face. The sunlight was only complimenting her delicate features.

Fair blond hair past her shoulders; her eyes were a dazzling blue, lighter then my own. Her attire was made up of soft colors, off-whites with pale greens. It must have been quite early in the morning, but she was sitting in a chair only a few feet away, a book open on her lap; eyes roving across the page eagerly. As I shifted to get a better look at her, I seemed to catch her attention for her eyes flickered to me, then back to her book. When she took a double take and saw that my eyes were open, a kind smile drifted onto her lips. Though it had a similar essence as mine - like it didn't quite belong. Or she hadn't smiled like that in a long time.

"Good morning. Are you feeling any more rested?"

I breathed deeply - her presence was directed at me, and now that I put a face to the voice, I felt even more indebted to her. Surely a girl, with looks and kindness like her, had better things to do. Pushing away those sort of thoughts, I nodded, and took the glass of water she held out towards me. She waited until I had swallowed before speaking, tucking her hair out of her face while doing so.

"My name is Namine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name when you were awake earlier..." She pulled her small chair closer, and it gave me the time to let her name run through my mind. Deciding it suited her, I let my eyes wander around her face once more, taking in her full lips and small nose. Catching my look, a pretty pink blush gathered on her cheeks. I shifted again, hastily moving my gaze back to her eyes.

"I probably wouldn't have remembered much, in that state. I'm..." My voice still sounded crackly, and I cleared my throat. "Roxas. But-" I narrowed my eyes. "You already knew that?"

Confusion filtered across Namine's face as the words were slowly brought out. "Actually...I didn't. It just came to me. I think someone told me," Here eyebrows were drawn down in a thoughtful frown. "But I can't remember who." She blushed harder. "I hoped you were already asleep, in case I was just going crazy."

We were both silent. _Something very weird is going on.

* * *

_

Namine then reached for a covered plate on the small table at the end of the bed. "Are you hungry? I made you a light breakfast...you shouldn't eat much after all that..."

"Thank you." I murmured, surprised at the gesture. I took a piece of toast, and another sip of water. The water felt too cold on my throat, and I sipped as slowly as I could. As I nibbled at the bread, she put her book on the small bookshelf at the other end of the room. It was crammed with books - from every size, some stacked on top of the rows where there wasn't enough room. Looking more carefully, I noticed a few more personal items in the room. The bureau with a few framed pictures, a desk with papers and pens spread on top. I came to the sudden realization that this was most likely _her _room.

"Did I...take your bed?" My eyes widened uncharacteristically, and my heart pumped more then necessary against my ribcage. I had never been very interested in girls - but that may have something to with the fact that most of the girls I knew were either criminals, were way too old for me, or just plain hated my guts. But the more I thought about it, I had never really _interacted_ with a female who was a bit more...normal. Then again, this girl...she was different in another way. Namine completely lowered herself to help me - a bleeding boy on the side of the road. And took it upon herself to clean me up when she could have ignored my own feeble wishes and called the ambulance instead. Then gone off with her life.

She was absolutely pure. I could tell, by how she acted. She was the kind of girl who would volunteer at the hospital over her summer vacation, or donate blood every other week.

What does that say about me? I'm the opposite. I run with bad people, I live with bad people - and I know that deep down, I truly am a bad sort of person. How else would I end up with a life like this? Running from the police, getting into fights, stealing...

"Please, don't think about moving." Namine said from across the room, and I looked up to see a hesitance written all over her face. "I-I checked the cut on your side while you were asleep. It really is quite deep, so you shouldn't move or it will bleed even more."

"You checked it?" Wondering why both of our cheeks turned red as the words came out. She really was quite adorable when she blushed, and even cuter when she giggled...

_Giggle? Have I even seen her laugh?_

I wracked my brain, but still couldn't come up with anything. But I could see clearly - even hear it in my mind - a playful smile on her face, and bubbling laughter spilling out of her mouth.

"Well, yes- oh!" Namine turned and grabbed something off the back of the chair she had been sitting in earlier. It was a navy cotton shirt, and she was at my side in another instant. She sat on the bed directly beside me, and she stared at the shirt in her hands, then back to me.

"Lift up your arms, please." She said finally, a determined glint in her eyes. I felt a smirk slide onto my face, and my tone didn't waver as I replied.

"I can put a shirt on myself."

She sighed, and glanced at the gauze on my forehead. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I..." _After she does this all for you, you try to make trouble? That's gratefulness for you. _I nodded, and grudgingly let her slowly slide the fabric around my wounds. She was careful not to pull at anything as my arms went through the holes. It hung loosely on my chest.

"Your pants are drying right now..."

I glanced down at the shirt I now wore. "Who's shirt is this anyway?...Your boyfriend's?" I meant to say it teasingly, but the words came out deadly serious.

"Of course not!" She flushed again, and tugged on a strand of her hair nervously. "It was my father's. That's why it's so big."

I cleared my throat again, my voice was still raspy. "Hm. Where exactly are they? - Your parents, I mean."

"They both died in an accident a little while ago." Namine said simply, not giving me a chance to say anything before she turned away, saying something about needing to check on the dryer. She was gone from the room in an instant; I was alone again, only the faint sound of her retreating footsteps lingered, taunting me and my big mouth. I settled back against the headboard, feeling even guiltier. "I didn't mean to make her upset..." I murmured to myself.

It felt quiet, and I tapped my fingers on the windowsill._ What am I going to do now? I don't think I can even stand. Sitting up was enough to knock me out. I should stick around until I'm better._

My other inner voice countered my only argument to stay. _You aren't dying Roxas...why not just leave now? You don't need to be taken care of. Just jump out that window, and run to Axel's. It's as simple as that. It's obvious that you're only causing problems if you hang around._

I took a deep breath, and inner voice number two scolded me for depending on an innocent girl living on her own. I threw back the blankets and turned so my feet were grazing the floor. There were sores covering my legs - and I was aching all over. With only a glance, I saw that there were smears of dark red staining the light sheets. I pushed myself up with my hands, and stood, swaying for a moment.

As soon as I even tried to take a step forward, my vision went black. I couldn't see a thing - it was like my eyes had given up on me. I walked forward, blindly, but my legs beneath my weight. I knocked my arm against the table as I went down, and I faintly heard Namine returning to the room. I didn't bother to make a move. I lay still, my cheek pressed against the coolness of the floor.

"Roxas! What are you...!" Namine's hands first went to my neck - no, she wasn't strangling me, just checking my pulse - and I could hear a light sigh of relief. Then they hovered at my forehead, and finally putting light pressure on my wrists, and she slowly rubbed them. She gently lifted my head, and set it on something warm and soft. The actions cleared some of the dizziness, and the by the time I finally opened my eyes, I could see. The edges seemed blurrier then usual, but it was something.

I blinked to see Namine's sweet face peering down at me, her eyes clouded with worry. I saw the faint white scar on the side of her face, and unthinkingly, I surprised the both of us when I touched it with a shaky hand. Her lips pulled up into a wan smile, but her eyes were still so sad looking. Very carefully, I sat up, and was relieved when the only thing that shook was my lower back. I could feel the lack of comfort I had been receiving from my head in her lap - such an overlooked gesture - but I ignored the loss. I tried to smile, to show her I wasn't hurt. It was a selfish and stupid gesture, but it wasn't like I had control over my body in the first place.

"Don't cry." I mumbled, as tears had been drawn from her milky eyes, and were slowly dripping down the sides of her face. She bowed her head forward as soon as she numbly touched her wet cheek with her fingers. Incoherent apologies spluttered from her lips. I felt myself being torn between doing what I truly wanted to do, and what I _should _want to do. A dry sob coming from Namine's lips settled my decision quite easily.

In one swift movement, she was cradled against my chest. I moved my fingers along her back, trying to soothe her stifled cries. I knew from how she reacted that this wasn't about me - it was something else. She wasn't the type of girl to cry over nothing; the way her fingers clutched at the material of my shirt, I tried whispering comforting words. In another few minutes, she grew quiet against me; I looked down at her, and almost smiled to see that she had fallen asleep, her fingers still wrapped around a fistful of fabric. With my free hand, I brushed her hair away from her closed eyes.

I felt strange. Something..._strong _was quickly pulling me towards this girl. I wasn't sure if it would be like this if I had a different past. If I was...normal...would I still be drawn to her serene aura? Why couldn't I just ignore her - like I did other girls? Did someone up _there _purposely make this happen? Was there any point other then to make me feel like a complete fool of myself?

And for some reason, I wasn't hating it as much as I should.

* * *

Hehe, this one was a bit longer =3  
By the way, they are both over 18 in this story. I know...Roxas, 18, would totally have had SEVERAL girlfriends by then. But he hasn't. He has zero experience.  
Maybe that's why he's so freaked.

**Next update: Sunday!**


	4. Clean Me

**Tainted Ocean**

Chapter 4 - Clean me  
Roxas POV

* * *

"Aren't you going to ask me any questions?" I said, a bit more roughly then I meant to. Namine's eyes widened momentarily, and I winced at the sudden guilt that ran through me. I was so used to being around a people who were a bit...I don't know, ruder? Rougher? I guess it was hard to stop those sort of things.

"N-No! I figured it would be better to wait until you're completely recovered."

The day before, the retching had started. And hadn't stopped. I had thrown up into a large soup pot until I didn't have anything else inside me - and even _then,_ the dry heaves continued for another couple minutes. After that, I had been too weak to do much except sleep. I couldn't even keep water down. I could tell by her expression (when I was conscious enough to actually register) - that I wasn't getting any better. The physical bruises and scrapes were healing, but no matter what she did, my fever fluctuated regularly.

I wasn't a doctor. I had no idea what was wrong with me. This was the first day my fever had stayed at a moderately low level, and I was itching to walk around.

_I wonder if the guys are looking for me..._I was struck rather deeply with that question. _Of course they are. I haven't seen any of them since the fight._

"Though," Namine had continued. "could I ask why you don't want to go to the hospital?"

My voice hadn't cleared, but we had both gotten used to it's common raspy-sound by now. "I don't exactly have the best past with the authorities. Once they checked my records...well, let's just say that I wouldn't be a patient anymore. Most likely be taken to jail."

Namine's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Soon she went to finish her chores, and I was left to my own thoughts. I wanted to at least _call _Axel - let him know I wasn't in the cooler. Or worse. It's not like they could call up the police and see if I'd been arrested, which must be what they were assuming.

Thinking about how Axel would pummel me once I returned only made my headache worsen, so I steered my thoughts towards my depleting health.

Food-wise, I hadn't chanced anything else today. I usually felt fine when Namine was talking with me, but as soon as it was quiet, it was like my head was on fire. The pain always started by my eyes, working it's way through my mind.

I bit the inside of my lip, sitting up in the bed. I looked to the left, where the blinds of the window had been pulled up. I blinked, leaning on the sill as I saw Namine walking just outside with a watering can.

"This is your garden?" I asked, eyes widening as they raked over the bright flowers. It was a wonder I hadn't noticed them before.

Namine looked up in surprise, but a tender smile graced her lips as she looked over her small patch of soil. "It's my flower garden. I've started growing some vegetables in the back, but the sun is best here for flowers..."

I decided to continue watching Namine as she tended to the small garden to the side of my window. She didn't seem to mind me, and for some reason I found it extremely enjoyable to listen to her hum a vaguely familiar tune to herself.

Closing my eyes; I leaned on the sill heavily. The wind felt heavenly on my exhausted skin, and I let it wash over me like water.

"What are you humming?" I breathed, not opening my eyes.

"Uh...'Sleeper's Awake' by Bach. My father gave me a CD with it on it. I've always liked it."

I nodded sleepily, burrowing my head deeper within my arm. "Don't stop." I muttered; barely audible. But I figured she heard me, and a second later, she began humming again.

* * *

Speaking of water...

"Roxas - did you want to take a shower today?" Namine asked me as she tipped her can over a small flower; it's white blossoms being sprinkled with droplets. I hesitated, then gave my consent. A shower would feel good.

* * *

I let her turn on the water for me, and she adjusted it so it wasn't too hot.

"Sorry I don't have any other shampoo. Tell me if you need any help or anything." Namine reminded me as she carried my bundle of clothes under one arm out of the room, closing the door behind her. She was going to wash them while I was in the shower; it felt different to have someone else's towel around my waist.

I left the towel on a hook, and drew aside the shower curtain before stepping in. I jumped a little as the warm spray splashed against me, but I moved directly under the nozzle anyway. I shivered slightly, tipping my head so it hit my face. After letting the water wash away the layer of grime I only seemed to _feel_, I picked up the indicated shampoo bottle.

"_Fruit Extracts - Revitalizing Shampoo - With Pomegranate, Lychee, and Apricot. _'Renews shine and adds moisture for all hair types'. Hm." I read aloud, examining the bottle before squirting some into my palm. It was pink.

I sighed, hesitantly rubbing it into my soaked mop of hair. Finally I shrugged, and scrubbed my hair vigorously. I thoroughly rinsed the foam out of my limp spikes; unsure how much water to use, I soon stepped out of the shower. Goosebumps arose on my skin as I started drying myself with the towel. I was rubbing my arms and chest when Namine knocked on the door quietly. I hastily covered myself with the towel...though it wasn't like she could see through the door or anything. I made sure the towel was firmly held up before I called to her.

"Um - your clothes are clean." Her voice was even softer through the wood, and I twisted the handle accordingly. Her face was once again pink, and she thrust the clothes into my arms before turning away.

"Thank you." I smiled at the back of her head, and her step faltered. She looked at me, smiled, then continued down the hallway. I had just closed the door when I heard a crash. I poked my head out into the hallway; Namine was carefully picking up the small shards of glass off the floor. Her hair was falling to the side, but I could still spot the red of her cheeks.

"I, uh, bumped into the table." She said quickly, setting the broken frame back on the table. Muttering something about getting the vacuum, she hastily backed off around the corner. Scratching my chin, I simply shrugged and went back to finish drying off.

I closed the door, sifting through my now clean clothes. They faintly smelled of her - like the minty leaves she was always picking from her garden. I fingered the material, and pulled the familiar black shirt over my head. It felt clean and warm - like it had just been taken out of it's drying spot in the sunshine. I quickly pulled my boxers and black and beige pants on; and silently thanked Namine for getting a toothbrush for me to use. I waited until I heard the vacuum being put away, and her footsteps quietly retreat, before using the toilet myself.

I then padded my way out into the hallway.

I stopped to look at the picture that's glass frame had been broken. It was of Namine, natch, sitting on the bench on the front porch. There was a boy beside her, also smiling into the camera. I blinked; the chocolate-brown spikes of his hair momentarily bringing the feeling of recognition to the front. The boy had similar features as myself - blue eyes, though his were wider and more innocent looking. Same straight nose... heck, even our ears stuck out the same away!

I put the picture back, weird emotions making my knees feel weak. Though that may also be because of the fever. _Who was that guy? _He had looked close to Namine, but not quite...intimate. Family, maybe? And why did he look so _familiar...?_

The more I thought about it, the farther the answer retreated into the back of my mind. I groaned quietly as a sharp pain knocked against my temples, and started off to find Namine. Maybe some aspirin would help.

I found her in the kitchen, chopping her way through numerous vegetables. The radio sitting on the counter was on, and classical music was playing quietly. When she glanced at me, she shook her head in disbelief. I watched her with confusion as she disappeared around the corner only for a few moments, then returning with another towel.

"You have to make sure you dry your hair - especially if you're sick."

My hand twitched towards her, but she held the soft blue material out of my reach. "You should just rest."

I sighed, not having enough energy to argue. I sat at the table, and she stood in front of me with the towel. A smile flickered across Namine's feminine features, and she slowly towel-dried my hair. I could feel her fingers through the material, so precise and gentle against my scalp. I let my eyes close, and felt myself becoming tired; only opening them when she stopped, pulling the towel away.

"I smell like you now." I said suddenly, catching a whiff of my hair as a breeze passed through an open window; sending the fruity scent past my face.

"Eh? You mean my shampoo?" Namine's nose wrinkled - it looked pretty comical on her, actually - "I've been using it forever. Sorry that it's so...you know, girly."

I grinned, and sat at the small table. "Well, I have to admit; I like it more on you." I admitted. I didn't catch her sudden blush, but by the silence that followed my statement, I knew she was probably resembling a tomato as she turned back to her vegetables.

* * *

Man. Roxas in the shower. -gulps-  
I want to see some fanart like THAT O_O  
This chapter was so fluff-like D= Eek! Maybe Roxas will talk with Axel next chapter. You'll see ;D

**Next update: Wednesday**


	5. Comfort Me

**Tainted Ocean**

Chapter 5 - Comfort Me  
Roxas POV

* * *

It was only a few days later that I was able to finally get in touch with Axel. I knew the longer I waited, the more apprehensive I would become. The pressure would build - and by the time I actually managed to phone them, I would probably be too nervous to speak. Namine had let me use her phone, not asking any questions when she brought me the small wireless phone. Different emotions prickled at my throat as I dialed, but there was a certain relief mixed in.

"It's Thirteen." I muttered as the line was picked up. They never said anything in greeting - always made sure they knew who it was _before_ identifying themselves.

"Roxas?!" Someone - Demyx, I guessed - yelled, and a clattering resounding through the receiver as he dropped the phone. I could hear him scrambling to pick it up, and the buzz of voices increased in the background.

"Where are you? Are you in trouble? Is there- ow!"

I could hear another shuffle, and I let my breath come out all at once. _They haven't changed._ As expected, Axel's voice came over the phone. "Roxas?"

"Hi Axel." I muttered. "I just wanted to let you know I'm fine."

"Well, _that's _good!" He sounded annoyed. "You disappear without a trace for... however many days, and you just 'want to let us know'?" I could practically hear his teeth grinding. "We thought you were in the slammer or something. A day away from sending someone down to check it. Where the hell are you? I'll come pick you up now."

"No, Axel. I've got to stay here for a little while..." I breathed heavily, looking around the comforts of Namine's room. "It's hard to explain, but I swear I'll come see you guys soon." I hurried to finish before he could interrupt. "I got a bit messed up in that fight, so I'm gonna get better here before comin' back. I'd be useless anyway. I'm not in the hospital or anything, so don't come looking for me. I'll see you all soon." I repeated, before quickly hanging up the phone. I felt awful for leaving it dangling like that, but he found out where I was staying, he wouldn't hesitate before yanking me up and taking me back to the organization.

_I'll just stay until I'm better. Once I'm healthy, I'll go back.

* * *

_

I felt a sense of loneliness - the Organization was my closest thing to family. All twelve of them. I could feel regret building up like tetris blocks. My control was broken, and the blocks weren't fitting together like they should. Soon enough, they would tower up above the limit, and I would go back to them with my tail between my legs. Though... I _would_ have to go back at some point - and Axel would kick my butt for putting them in this position. How long had I been here anyway?

But for some reason, the obvious fact that I would be leaving...here...soon...it almost made me feel...

Feel _what? _Everything. It just made me _feel._ Which was a bad sign in itself. My body always felt so warm when she was in the room; though, I was sick, so that was to be expected.

It wasn't until much later, that same day, that I learned she loves to read out loud. Namine, at that moment, had come into the room carrying a small tray. On it was a bowl of warm soup. I was able to eat a bit of the liquid - and the entire event (me lifting the spoon to my lips, and carefully swallowing _without _gagging) brought a small yet enthusiastic round of applause from her.

"Are you finished with the phone? Or do you need to make another call?"

I didn't have to think about it. I shook my head 'no', and she set the phone back in it's cradle. Namine lingered by the bookshelf, her posture relaxed as she picked two books out from the others. She handed one to me, and kept one for herself. I held the light book loosely in my hands, turning it over and over, absently reading the words covering the front and back, but not actually digesting them. Namine moved her chair a bit closer to the bed, and settled down on her cushions to read.

I hadn't moved to open my book. The stress from worrying about the Organization catching up to me. The familiar burning pain in my head returned; and it was almost impossible to hide. But I did. I didn't want to give Namine any reason to worry more then she did - I was surprised she didn't have gray hair already.

I was flipping through the pages of the thin book, when I heard a loud sigh. "What is it?" I stifled a groan, and pulled myself up so I could see her clearly.

"Oh -" Namine looked up from her book, expression grim. "The ending to this book just really disappointed me." Her fingers idly traced the spine of the book, and I watched them as if I was in a trance. I briefly wished it was _my _spine she was touching. But I quickly cast the thought away. She didn't notice my lack of attention. "How is yours?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that. "It's...okay?"

She sighed again. "Are you even reading it? It's a really good-"

"My eyes start to hurt when I read." I blurted out.

Namine's mouth turned down slightly, but after a thought, she seemed to brighten. "How about I read it to you?"

"What?"

Namine nodded, her fingers bending her book back slightly as she spoke. "It can be comforting."

"Oh?" I looked away. Maybe it comforted little kids - it wouldn't make any difference for me.

Looking back, I suppose Namine was just trying to prove her point. But her actions still didn't fail to surprise me. She left her book on her chair, and came to stand by the bed; I didn't do anything, just stayed still and watched her out of the corner of my eye. Then she climbed up _onto _the bed, over my legs, and sat down, so her back was against the wall. I didn't move - as her legs were overlapping mine in a way that made my heart race.

She took the book that lay in my hands, and flipped to the beginning. Her reading voice wasn't that much different then her regular way of speaking - but with the words written out before her, she seemed to move into her own world. But this time, I was being taken along.

After the end of the first chapter, Namine paused.

"Do you want me to continue?"

I nodded once, and Namine settled down more comfortably before starting chapter two. Her voice pulled me out of my pain, and I once again fell asleep into the floating space where my mind and body separated. I kept Namine's voice with me, her gentle words floating and sinking me into a depth of slumber no lullaby could take me.

* * *

Shorter, I know. But I liked writing it.  
Namine seems like the type of person who would have a good reading voice.  
Ooh, I would read to Roxas ANY DAY :D

Don't forget to review~

**Next update: Friday!**


	6. Help Me

**Tainted Ocean**

Chapter 6 - Help Me  
Roxas POV

* * *

"Namine..."

I croaked, and feebly struggled up to a sitting position. My shirt stuck to my sweaty back, and I covered my mouth with my hand, willing her to hurry. Namine flew up, and she grabbed the empty bucket at the end of the bed. It was flung under me just in time - I retched once, the small bowl of soup I had consumed no less then an hour ago coming up at once. I regretted that I couldn't enjoy Namine's hand stroking my back as I leaned over the bucket. I

After the deed was done, I was breathing heavily, and Namine let me wipe and rinse my mouth before she went to empty the bucket. When she returned, instead of heading back to her earlier vacated chair, she sat down at the end of the bed. Her eyes had a faraway look as she examined her hands in her lap.

"S-Sorry." I muttered, brushing my bangs away from my damp forehead. She pursed her lips, and looked around the room in thought, her feet tapping slightly.

"You don't need to apologize..." She said quietly, a wan smile tugging at the corners of her lips. I fingered the small folded scrap of paper hidden in the pocket of my shorts. While Namine sat, lost in thought, I quickly rubbed my temples.

"Maybe you want to sit outside for a little while? I think that may help your fever. It's so stuffy in here." She scooped her long blond hair back into a ponytail, and I smiled at her before agreeing. I didn't long for the outdoors as much as I longed to stay in her company - her sitting next to me was better then any warm breeze.

* * *

Namine, overreacting, wrapped me in about five blankets before helping me outside. I'll admit I walked closer to her then I needed to, but the scent of her lush skin was so sweet and inviting, I tried to soak in as much as possible. I leaned back against a small bench on the deck - from here, I had a clear view of the front yard, including her garden. The slight wind was light and carefree, and I felt my spirits escalate as the sunshine soaked through the blankets. Small smiles grazed my dry lips while Namine tended to her flowers and plants. The sun illuminated her blond hair, and even from my spot on the porch, I could hear her humming to herself. It was comforting on so many different levels, I almost felt drowsy.

She was wearing a white sundress, and I'm ashamed to say that my gaze traveled to her creamy legs more then once. It wasn't like the dress was indecent - it landed just above her knees, after all - but it just seemed to outline _everything_...

Completely flustered, I concentrated on a small hummingbird hovering around the feeder attached to the railing. My hot breath was rebounding off the blanket, and I tucked it under my chin. I licked my lips, shifting from my seat. When I looked back to the blue sky, the bird was gone.

I felt frustrated with my situation. I didn't seem to be getting any better - the headaches increasing steadily - but at least almost all my wounds were completely healed. There were a few lingering marks, and a scar or two to show for the fight, but other then that I was fine.

I was practically seething at myself, when a light laugh made my body tingle. Namine was holding a small twig, and at the end was a tiny orange butterfly, it's wings twitching as if about to take off. But it didn't; the tiny creature stayed on the stick, and Namine looked up over at me to see if I was looking. I grinned a little, knowing that it probably was how she looked as a small child. Always gentle, carefully examining nature from a distance. She set the twig off to the side, and the butterfly lifted off in flight. It hovered around Namine for a moment; before moving to the blue skies, it's wings seemingly transparent against the bright clouds. I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away, and my mental replay let me hear her small bout of amusement over and over.

Her laughter brought back a feeling of longing, and almost felt nostalgic as she moved back to her garden. She wasn't wearing shoes; the bare skin of her feet mixing in the brown soil. A slight flush had gathered on her cheeks. Her careful movements tended to the plants, making her the perfect picture of pure happiness.

Namine must have caught me staring, because she set her watering can down with some finality. She dusted off her knees, adjusted her hat, then walked towards me. My breath caught in my throat as she smiled brightly at me, and a million hummingbirds fluttered around my heart. I managed to hold down any heat rushing to my cheeks, and kept my face mildly expressionless as she neared. Namine reached for the book sitting on the bench beside me, then took a seat on the gap beside me. I could feel her side pressed against mine, even through the blankets, and her head was resting on my shoulder the slightest bit.

"Want me to read chapter three?" Her voice was a quiet murmur, as natural as the leaves of a plant rustling in the wind. It made me doubt that me staying here was all about my health.

"...Okay."

I pulled the blanket tighter around my body as she began. It felt like an absolute dream - sitting on a bench surrounded by green trees and flowers, with an equally beautiful girl reading to me. Her voice was so gentle, like a mother rocking her child to sleep at night. I wasn't a child, and she most definitely wasn't my mother...but I let myself be quieted by the words printed onto each page she read. Every syllable she pronounces etched into my mind. A much nicer sort of scar to have.

I had never known such a nurturing girl such as her. It was like she treasured each day she lived - so unlike the people who I knew, who threw their lives away like they had no meaning. She really was like a dream.

So when was it time where I would wake up? This dream had to end at some point...didn't it?

* * *

Geeze, Roxas. Suck it up and ENJOY Namine's care! XD

Anyway. I'm sorry for the lack of length D: This is sort of a filler-type-chapter.  
I assure you that the next chapter has some sort of continuing to the plot o_o and more fluff. YAY! :3  
Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. They make Roxas happy.

**Next update: Sunday!**


	7. Ask Me

**Tainted Ocean**

Chapter 7 - Ask Me  
Roxas POV

* * *

"If you could pursue any profession - despite paycheck and whatnot - what would you do?"

"What kind of question is that?" I scoffed, but answered anyway. "That's easy - photographer."

Namine's eyes practically lit up, and she leaned a bit more towards me as she spoke. "You like to take pictures? That's amazing!" Her breath was minty and fresh, brushing against my cheek.

We had moved to the living room after supper, and were both sitting on the floor leaning against her couch. I had been upgraded to only _one _blanket, but after battling with my inner monologue, I had tucked it around the both of us. She hadn't commented, and if anything, we moved a bit closer to each other as we talked. While we sat, watching the light patter of rain against her large windows, I had all sorts of weird urges. Urges to do things like tucking that lingering strand of hair away from her face, or to move my fingers against her cheek to see her blush. But I firmly kept my hands to myself.

Getting back to the conversation - I was sort of shocked at her outburst, but nodded uncertainly. "Well, yeah, I don't have a professional camera or anything. But it's sort of interesting, you know?"

I tried to explain the feeling best I could. "You can take a picture thinking one thing, but when you develop it, you'll see something completely different. It can change every time you see it - or you capture something in the background that makes you feel..." I didn't finish, but a second later Namine's fingers curled against mine on top of the blanket. I knew we were both blushing red, and I hurried to ask my own question. But I didn't pull my hand away; hers felt so...nice...in mine. I couldn't think of any words to pinpoint why my heart was pounding and my ears felt hot. Was it just because of embarrassment? Or...

"What about you? Any dreams?"

Namine looked up at the ceiling. "Hm...well, I've always liked garden science. Maybe something in that area - though that's not very realistic, I suppose."

"It's realistic. I can totally see you doing something like that." I argued, and she nodded appreciatively. I could see her doing that. Working in a garden all day? She'd be perfect for it.

Namine fired another question at me. "When is...your birthday?" She blurted out.

"Oh..." I looked up at the ceiling, frowning slightly. "...Now that I think about it...it's on Tuesday."

Namine's fingers tightened, knuckles bleaching. "What?! - you mean _this _Tuesday?"

I nodded again, and she sat back, almost looking lightheaded. She pursed her lips in thought, drumming the fingers on her other hand against the floor. Slightly confused, I continued with my question anyway.

"Where were you born?"

"Destiny Islands. This is actually my cousin Sora's old house - I moved out here after the accident." Her voice caught, but I barely caught it. I stopped myself from giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "But I finally convinced him to actually apply for college, so that's where he is now."

"Sora?"

"Um - there's a picture on the table in the hallway-" She murmured, gesturing towards the doorway.

"Oh. I saw that one." I said. "He looks like a nice guy." Namine nodded happily at my words, and I smiled a bit at the playfulness in her eyes.

"What about yourself? Where were you born?"

"Around here. My parents..." I coughed, wondering if I should sugar-coat the truth or not. Deciding on a negative. She had troubles in her life - hopefully mine wouldn't come too much as a surprise. "They went on a vacation cruise for their honeymoon - and, well, didn't come back."

Her eyes were wide, and her hand slackened. "The ship...sunk?"

I shook my head, smiling wryly. "Apparently it was a one-way trip, though I had no idea until it was too late to do anything about it. They could be dead now, and I wouldn't know. They both didn't get along with their own families, so I essentially have no relatives."

Namine was slowly shaking her head, eyes a bit shinier then usual. She wiped the back of her hand across her nose, and I reached forward to pat her head. Her hair was soft even at the brief touch, and I lingered a second too long to keep a natural front.

"Hey, no sad faces around here. That was a long time ago. I have some sort of brothers and sisters now. Good friends of mine." I chided her, tipping her chin up with my hand. My thumb floated below her pink bottom lip, and I kept my hand there, touching her, until her face turned red. My body was telling me to lean forward; kiss that sadness away.

_W-Where...in the world did that come from?_

"C'mon. You should get to bed." I murmured, dropping my hand to my side so I could help her up. Namine was quiet as we folded the blanket, tossing it onto the couch. Our wrists brushed as we slowly headed down the hallway, and we stopped in front of her bedroom. I had moved to the smaller guest room (at my own insistence); now she was smiling timidly up at me, the dim light making her expression hard to read.

"Goodnight." I said quietly, bumping my rougher finger against her soft one. She giggled, and as if she was making up her mind about something, she paused before briefly hugging me around the waist.

"Night'." Namine mumbled, and I was just able to revel in the feeling of hugging her back before we drew away, and Namine's cheeks were a shy pink as she closed the door behind her.

Let's just say I was practically skipping down the hallway to my room.

* * *

Eep, sorry it's so short x_x I was planning on adding this whole other bit, but I'm going to be gone until tomorrow. And I'm adding this chapter before rushing out the door.  
-bows- I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer. Don't give up hope on me quite yet DX

**Next Update: Wednesday!**

* * *


	8. Protect Me

**Tainted Ocean**

Chapter 8 - Protect Me  
Roxas POV

* * *

"Yikes, I have a lot of stuff to buy." Namine murmured, adding something to a small silver notebook. She tapped her chin with her pen, and I could almost see the mental calculator in her mind hard at work. She frowned, and crossed a few things off the list. I peeked over her shoulder, and my eyebrows disappeared beneath my bangs when I saw how many items had been carefully written, organized by priority.

"Whoa. Are you planning on robbing a bank to pay for all that?"

Namine's hand whipped out and smacked lightly against my shoulder. "Of course not!"

I only smiled impishly, and settled back into my chair. "How are you gonna manage to carry that all the way here from the store in the first place?" I didn't wait for her reply, but plowed on. "Hey, why don't I just...go with you?"

As expected, Namine strongly objected to my reasonable suggestion (reasonable in my opinion, anyway). "You haven't healed completely! You can't go gallivanting off to the supermarket whenever you feel like it."

"Gallivanting...? Anyway, I'll be fine. I'll just go, push your cart, and help you carry the crap home. Nothing more." I waved away her worries with a casual flick of my hand, and I could see her considering it.

Finally I got her to agree, and it was decided. Tomorrow we would go to the grocery store.

* * *

As we headed out the next morning, I realized this would be my first time setting foot out of her gates in almost two weeks. Though I didn't feel anything other then pure happiness to be leaving them with her beside me. The air had the quality of a rain forest. The clouds were pressing down on the trees, and it almost felt claustrophobic underneath the canopy.

"It looks like a storm is on the way."

Namine was double-checking the money in her wallet. She paused and looked up at the sky too. "You're right. Though it looks like we'll be okay walking home."

I nodded, not bothering to ask how she knew that. I figured I could trust her judgment.

The walk took us around fifteen minutes - though it seemed to pass by momentarily. The conversation was easy and relaxing between us, her soprano laugh complimenting anything I said that was deemed amusing. I even told her the embarrassing tale about me and a frozen pizza (long story...) just to hear it again. And, frankly, that worried me. Why was I so eager to hear her laugh? Was it just because I liked to see her happy? Or was it simply because I liked the sound of it?

By the time we got there, we were both slightly out of breath from laughing, and I was still chuckling quietly as I started pushing a cart into the store, it's old wheels squeaking whenever I shifted in my direction. The unnaturally cool air felt stale against my tongue, and I could feel more pain sifting to my head, but I ignored it. I knew Namine would be watching me carefully during the trip, so I tried to keep my 'happy face' on. It was easier then usual; it felt good to be out of the house. And no one I knew would be around here at this time, so I was good.

We strolled through the aisles; I was glad that the store was fairly empty, people-wise. A few older people here and there. They ignored us, and we did the same to them. Namine and I spoke once in a while as we took turns grabbing things off the shelves. I refused her offer to buy a box of Sea Salt ice cream bars when she noticed I had been staring at them longingly.

"It's okay, Namine, really. I don't need them."

"No one _needs _ice cream - but I know you _want_ them. You do the same thing as Sora when he spotted something he wants."

I shrugged, biting my lip when she stuck the box in the cart. I knew Namine was tight for money, and I felt bad enough about her having to buy even more things for me. The medicine was expensive enough.

* * *

At one point, when I was reaching for a small bag of coffee beans on a higher shelf, I spotted a young boy eying Namine from the other end of the aisle. He was an employee, I figured, by the look of the green apron and name tag. He was supposedly stocking the apples, but he seemed to be a bit "distracted". Namine was unaware, as she seemed to be contemplating the quality between two different jars of jam, one hand casually lying on the handle of the cart.

I practically hissed in anger when his lecherous gaze moved from her face to her chest, but didn't move. Hopefully he would stop gawking and move on. I concentrated on snagging the corner of the plastic bag with my fingertips. Finally I managed to get the bag down, and jumped to Namine's side. The boy had been casually sauntering towards her, but now he paused. I threw the coffee in the cart before throwing him a spiteful glare. He didn't notice though - after all, he seemed to be concentrating on something _else_...

Grinding my teeth, I moved so I was blocking her from his view. I guided her other hand to the handlebar, and placed my own over hers. Namine seemed startled when she looked up to see me so close behind her, but I just nodded curtly before starting to push the cart forward. She was able to grab one of the jam jars before we left the aisle, but I scarcely noticed. I glanced back at the black haired boy, who was scowling in my direction. I hesitated, then stuck out my tongue tauntingly, and I could practically see him grind his teeth together.

Short words were passed between us the rest of the trip through the market; Namine pointing a certain item out, and me leaning over to snatch it off the shelf. I always returned to my original position, so her back touched my chest. I was suddenly acutely aware of how numerous people's gazes lingered on the fair girl walking in front of me. I ignored the stares, and instead let my mind wander why her shampoo smelled so much better on _her_ then _me_.

* * *

We were both silent as we left the air-conditioned store, and Namine didn't speak until we were well on our way to the small cottage.

"Roxas?"

I looked at her sideways, my voice guarded. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?...You know, that boy wouldn't have done anything."

I was almost gaping at her bluntness. "You saw...why didn't you...agh." I readjusted the bag on my arm, and looked ahead. "I guess I was getting worked up over nothing, huh. But still - you shouldn't trust creepy guys lurking in the fruit section. Or at least don't let them scope you out for so long - the pervert." I said scathingly.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said dryly. "I didn't notice until you got all flustered. Even though, I try to ignore that sort of thing; I guess you've gotten used to it?"

I shrugged. "I don't have many guys staring at me, why do you ask?"

Namine bumped her grocery bag against my leg, and she scowled almost jokingly. "No! I mean...you _must _notice girls looking at you."

"Uh...no?" I mumbled, turning around and walking backwards. I knew she would be blushing in a minute. "No other girls other then you. Anyway, let's go home."

Sure enough, a flaming blush spread across her cheeks in a most tantalizing way, and I flashed a grin before spinning back around and walking faster in the same direction. In my mind, I hit myself. Why had I said 'home', like I belonged there? With her? When had I pegged Namine's house as my 'home' anyway?

"Roxas! What did you mean?! I don't- hey, you shouldn't be running with your injury! Agh, Roxas!"

* * *

Aha, I really appreciate all the reviews. I hope you guys all realize that this story isn't going to be TOO long...not many more chapters after this. (Four?) - and due to time restraint, I'm guessing they'll all be around this length. Sorry about that. But this was going to be a short story from the beginning :P

And, no, the Organization isn't making another appearance, though they play an important role. But Axel should be coming around again. Since I actually like him now.  
Chapters 9 and 10 is where the going gets tough. And where Roxas gets emo again, yup.

**Next update: Friday!**


	9. Fight Me

**Tainted Ocean**

Chapter 9 - Fight Me  
Roxas POV

* * *

"Don't worry Roxas - I'm sure your fever will break soon enough. Just hang in there." Namine's voice was gentle, but I only grew more irritated. More with myself then her. Namine's hand felt frightfully cold against my forehead, and I bit my lip as another bout of heat almost knocked me out.

Of all the days to get a high fever, it had to be today. My birthday. I hadn't planned on celebrating, but still. I'd rather not spend my day throwing up fluids and sweating out a storm. Speaking of storms - the clouds had finally lingered around long enough, and now harsh rains were pelting my window. Though I couldn't even hear the raindrops on the roof; my ears were ringing so badly. All I could see were the cool droplets smashing against the window. Namine had set up a fan beside me, but it was like there was a barrier. I couldn't feel the cool breeze on my skin. The air in the guest bedroom was hot and oppressive.

I finally found my voice, and I had to fight to speak. The words came out in a rushed wave of vowels. I couldn't control my tongue. It felt foreign and slippery in my mouth.

"I'm so sick of this." I groaned. "I swear, sometimes I just want to _die _- hell would be better then this." I felt a cold claw scraping up my body, and with a jolt I realized part of my face was numb. I knew that wasn't good. I tried to pat my left cheek without her seeing, but I did notice her eyes catch the movement. She held onto my hand, and I could see the beginnings of tears growing in her blue eyes.

"Don't talk like that! It's just a fever!" Namine was speaking louder now, and I scowled at her in the dim light of the room.

Shivers wracked my spine, and I bit down a yelp. "I'm dying, Namine. I just know it." I whispered. It must be true. My vision was steadily growing fuzzier at the edges. There was a edge, where I wouldn't be able to crawl back up before. I would slide down the slope, grasping at the small nicks in the edge. But soon I would realize my fate, and just let myself fall into darkness. I would welcome the sense of non-feeling.

I hadn't realized I was speaking out loud until Namine had patted my cheek almost roughly. She had tried to slap me, but she was shaking so badly she couldn't control her own hands.

"Roxas! Stop! You're going to stay here...with me..." Namine's hands once again tried to reach mine, but I shoved them away. I didn't want her to touch me - if there was any chance I was contagious. I couldn't live if I had to pass this infliction onto her. No one deserved it, except me. My brain buzzed, and I had another feeling that I had just been talking out loud. It was like my head was blocking my own words out. Namine was kneeling at the side of the bed, looking up at me, bewildered through her tears as I spoke.

"No...Namine...you don't understand. You're so pure...I'm so...like oil, so dirty." I knew tears were leaking down onto my face, and it felt like my fingers were crumbling away as I moved to the other side of the bed. Namine realized what I was doing as I shoved open the window, and her fingers pulled me back from the rain coming down in sheets.

"Roxas. Stop. You're sick, so-"

I didn't let her finish. I pushed her back as gently as I could, and stumbled out the window onto the slick ground. I landed on my knees, but the cold rain gave me the energy to throw myself forward, catching myself on my legs. I felt clumsy and stupid as I ran down her walk, Namine's yells fading away almost immediately. I could barely see three feet in front of me in the rain, and I was soaked by the time I was crashing out her gate. I was already panting, not used to exerting myself. Cramps made themselves known on my sides, and soon I was on the sidewalk. I was crying harder when my feet hit the road, though I didn't stop walking.

_I love you Namine. How else could I do this?_

I heard the car before I saw it. But I didn't move as it's headlights traced my body against the dark surroundings. I blacked out a second later, the rain applauding me as I hit the pavement. I didn't know if I was hit or not - it felt as if I had gone into a lone corner in my mind. Alone, and untouchable.

I knew Namine had followed me outside. She was too hard-headed not to. My last thought was hoping she hadn't been near the car as the driver slammed on the breaks. I knew that my mind had shut me out completely, and through blood and rain I was speaking; my whispers dying in my throat as my heart finally gave up on me.

* * *

**Before you complain about the lack of length:**  
I've come down with a terrible flu. Hopefully I'll be conscious enough to update on Sunday - as of, my sister is typing this. I'm just glad she doesn't think I'm crazy for getting so upset about not being able to edit this chapter before posting like I usually do. (Remember, it's prewritten ;D)  
Only a few chapters left!

**Next Update: Sunday! (hopefully...)**


	10. Blind Me

**Tainted Ocean**

Chapter 10 - Blind Me  
Roxas POV

* * *

It was a long time before I woke up again. Or - it must have been a long time. My breathing felt oddly deep and relaxed, and as the first incandescent strands of thought came filtering through my mind, they were almost intruding my silence. Each fleeting thought was like a shrieking whistle pounding within my eardrums. Little cars of pain were skittering across my body, never braking hard enough to come to a stop anywhere definite. I fought the urge to yawn, stretching my legs slightly.

_Where am I?_

My eyelids felt unnaturally heavy, and when I tried to open them, I felt that I couldn't. After a few moments of strained panic, I went to reach for them with my hand; but it _too_ was taped down to a smooth and flat surface. Trapped in place. Heart hammering against my ribcage, I flexed the fingers of my right hand. Thankfully, I was able to move, but when I lifted it off the sheets, I realized there was a heavy cast encasing it - the extra weight unsettled me. I cautiously reached to touch my eyes, and felt gauze instead. Running my stiff fingers along it, I felt the thick bandage wrap around my head, blocking my vision completely. Not a crack of light could penetrate the thick layers.

A machine-like beep brought footsteps, and I lay still as they neared. The smells of the room was hauntingly familiar - and, finally, I knew I was lying in a hospital bed. I struggled against the tight sheets for a moment, adrenaline making my feet tingle. Or maybe they were just falling asleep.

"Ahh, Sora. You've awoken." The man's voice was clipped, but there was still the general 'pity' feeling laced underneath. I guess they hadn't found out I was wanted for several break-ins around the city, not to mention part of the gang that had been the cause of all those fires in those empty warehouses. Go figure.

_Uh...wait...SORA?_

"Me?" I whispered hoarsely, trying to turn my head towards the voice. My neck ached when I moved, and I gave up on that pretty quick. I settled for shifting my legs slightly. The man loosened something on my wrist, and I moved it hesitantly, trying to get the feeling to return.

"Yes. You were hit by a car quite a while ago. Do you remember anything?"

A bright glimpse of yellow light flashed through my memory. The sound of tires screeching against the wet road. My head slamming onto the pavement. Yes, I definitely remembered.

_But - 'Sora'? Who is Sora...?_

The name suddenly rang a (very loud) bell in the back of my mind. It overran my earlier thoughts, and I could hear Namine's lovely and clear voice as it was shoved to the front.

_'This is actually my cousin Sora's house - I moved out here with him after the accident.'_

Sora. Her cousin. Why would they think I was Sora? Unless...unless _Namine _had something to do with it. How many Sora's _were_ there in the world? _What if she..._

I spoke, trying to keep my voice neutral. "Yes. I remember."

I could faintly hear a pen scratching against paper. "...Well, a nurse is going to come in and check you over, then we can answer any questions you may have. Your sister will be glad to hear you've woken up - the girl has hardly left since you were admitted."

"..."_ Sister. That must be Namine. Only she would use her cousin's name...hide my identity, so I could stay in the hospital._

The doctor left, and a nurse came. Apparently I had been sent to hospital after being hit by a small car around two weeks ago. I had a high fever for the first week, but that had finally broken after lots of treatment. The hit had given me a light concussion, so they kept me under most of the time to lessen any chances of brain damage. It was a good sign that I was up and awake now; even if I had gotten up on any earlier date, I couldn't remember one bit of it. The steady stream of medication pumping through my body had slowly been lessened, and I would soon feel the _real _pain from my injuries.

Though there was something the gentle nurse said that sent pain to my very soul; but what followed her shocking words temporarily distracted me.

"By the way," The nurse added before she left. "You were left a birthday present a few days after you were admitted. From your sister." She slowly placed a large box in my hands, and I felt along the neat wrapping for a few moments. Finally I took off the wrapping; taking much longer then usual, as I had to find the edges of the paper using my sense of touch. I moved my fingers against the heavy cardboard box before finding a section to open it. I slid the flap up and reached in - my fingers immediately bumped against cool metal, encased in hard blocks of foam to keep it from bumping around. I recognized the object almost instantly.

A camera.

I lifted it out of the box, and grazed it's smooth edges; it felt heavy in my hands, but worked into the natural dips of my fingers. Like it belonged there. The nurse left, saying something about checking in on another patient. I could almost see the shiny glass of the lens, and I let my fingers float across every inch of that camera. My throat closed as I finally set it back in it's box, and my heartbeat altered into a slower bass-like pattern. This was something I could only _hope_ to ever use. It was the perfect gift, and must have cost her a great deal of money. But it wouldn't do anything for me. Nothing like that could.

There was one other thing that I was inflicted with. Something I should have seen coming a long time ago. Call it karma or bad luck - I was supposedly lucky to be alive. But I didn't see much point of being alive if I would never be able to do what I wanted most right now, or at any time. Whether it be to become a photographer, or once again lock eyes with Namine - it wouldn't be possible.

The nurse had added one thing. The pains I had been having...the numbness...the irregular headaches..._I should have known._

I was going blind.

"Namine." I croaked, letting my head fall forward against the box. "Beautiful Namine." She had held this box. I pressed my cheek against the cardboard, salty tears falling from my covered eyes. I didn't want to give up my eyesight. I didn't want to. I _wouldn't._ I wanted to see Namine again. Watch her water her flowers...even if she didn't return these feelings coursing through my body, I wanted her. Wanted her close to me for the rest of my life.

But wasn't it I who left her that night so many moons ago? I was the one who ran away. Put _her _through pain. I was a selfish, selfish bastard.

"I'm in love with you." I whispered against my hands. This was my most selfish act of all.

* * *

I wonder if anyone suspected this from the very beginning? I tried to drop subtle hints along the way, but I didn't want to just blurt out "HE'S LOSING HIS VISION DUDES! D:" - so maybe I was TOO subtle? At least if anyone _did_ figure it out, they didn't mention it in a review. Wouldn't want to spoil it for anyone ;3 but now you can BLURT AWAY! =)

Anyway - I'm feeling much better now. Thanks for all the get-well wishes. I should be fully recovered by the end of the week.  
I felt awful when I read this chappy over - did you? I mean, Roxas just got a CAMERA as a present, and he wants to be a PHOTOGRAPHER. Geez, it practically killed me when I wrote it ;~;  
And I know this hospital is really odd for just doing all this stuff without fully checking his records...but, there's something that will be in the next chapter that will hopefully clear up a few things.

**Next Update: Wednesday!  
**(THANKS FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS!)


	11. Love Me

**Tainted Ocean**

Chapter 11 - Love Me  
Roxas POV

* * *

I didn't see Namine for another two days. In those hours, I just lay there, thinking. Since my eyes did nothing but tingle and hurt, my mind soared beyond my mental capacity. I tried to concentrate on the sharper images - Namine reading to me, or sitting next to me under the blanket. But all I could see was her hurt eyes when I pushed her away. When I told her I couldn't stay with her. Her cries overpowered my ringing ears; I almost wished for the latter to torment me once again. _Anything_ to get her pained yells out of my head.

"Sora?" A nurse's concerned voice tugged at my attention, and I unwillingly tilted my head towards her voice. Most of the time, I pretended to be sleeping (it was easy if your eyes were hidden from the rest of the world), but she sounded more urgent this time. Like she had something other to say then 'can I get you anything?'.

"Your sister told me to ask you if...if you would be alright with her paying you a visit." The words took their sweet time to register in my brain. The nurse obviously wasn't feeling the awkwardness of her words.

I didn't protest. "Sure. Fine. Whatever." My heart quickened. How differently would Namine think of me now? - they must have told her my eyesight was failing. I needed more time. I needed to prepare myself for whatever she had to say.

'_I can't be tied down for the rest of my life by someone like you.' _Was the first thing that came to mind. I knew Namine would never speak those words, but that same drumroll within my body brought disturbing thoughts to the front. I was useless without my eyesight. The Organization wouldn't want anything to do with me. I had no backup plan. I was like a bike without wheels. The frame was there, but there were two key attributes I was sorely missing. I wouldn't be able to ride with the others now - I would stay behind, forever trapped in the same moment.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. If Namine wanted to see me - waited for me, all this time - maybe the outlook could be positive. Maybe, just maybe, Namine hadn't given up on me quite yet.

Energy renewed, I made sure to convince the nurse to let me brush my teeth before I met with Namine. It took some doing (and several 'charming' smiles) - though she insisted on helping me with the simple task. It felt odd to have someone have a steadying hand on my arm as I stood over the sink. I had to pour my trust into the nurse, letting her show me how to live this way. It made me feel insignificant in my being. Like a child. Cheeks burning with shame, I let myself be led back to my hospital bed.

I was propped up with pillows when she came; my ears seeking out her lighter footsteps behind the doctor's. I sensed her hesitation as she entered the room. Her breathing was uneasy as Namine made her way to my side. I felt my heart accelerate, and knew she could probably see the beats increase considerably, because the pause between each quiet beep of a heart-rate machine became quite minuscule.

"I'll go check on some things." The doctor said after a rather pregnant silence, and he left the two of us alone. I could hear the quiet creak of the unused seat beside my bed as she sat down. Gathering hidden courage from who-knows where, I lifted my head.

"Namine." I whispered, moving my hand towards where I guessed she was. My hand met only thin air, but a moment later her fingers were slipped against mine. They felt warm against my own chilled ones, and I squeezed her hand gently as she spoke.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her voice was hushed, but I could still hear the crack. A drop of moisture tapped against my hand, but I didn't move. Guilt ran through my body - the first words from her lips shouldn't have to be apologies I would never deserve.

"You don't have to be sorry." I needed to sew back together all I had torn apart, stitch by stitch. "I shouldn't have done what I did."

"I mean," Namine brushed her cheek against the back of my hand. "That present I got you. T-They didn't tell me you were going..." Her voice was choked. "Until you had already opened it. I'm so sorry." She held onto my hand even tighter, her words falling away as she muffled her crying against our entwined hands.

It was silent in the small room. As quiet as they were, her sobs were audible. I gently drew Namine's frail body towards me; my casted hand resting slightly on her arm. Our arms encircled each other, and I felt tears well up in my own closed eyes as my body rejoiced - I was with her again. I ran my fingers against the skin of her cheek, and leaned my head down so I could breathe in the scent of her hair. But I had nothing else to offer her. No words of comfort. That tomorrow would be any better then today. There was nothing I could do but hug her tightly; adjusting myself to whisper in her ear.

"If you hadn't said you were my sister..." I paused, unsure of how she would react to my words I had only dreamed of saying. I settled on wishing for a positive reaction, and continued hopefully. "I would kiss you right now."

I could feel her tears soaking through the bandage around my head, and I settled for pressing my cheek tenderly against hers. I knew what to fill the silence with - three words I hoped would help ease some of the pain in both of us.

"Namine...I love you."

Her arm was warm as it slipped over my shoulder, and she leaned a bit more against me. "I-I love you too. I love you, Roxas."

* * *

When the doctor returned, Namine was still sitting on the bed, though we had reluctantly pulled away only a mere minute ago. Happiness was affecting me even more then the heavy pain killers had, and my mind was whirring sluggishly. _Namine...she loves me..._

"I do have some good news." The man pulled out a few papers, though I could only hear the rustle echoing throughout the room. "We could possibly perform an operation on Sora. The tests show that he would be a good candidate for such a procedure, and we may be able to restore your eyesight." He hesitated. "Though there is a chance it wouldn't do anything but take his remaining sight sooner. It's not exactly an easy operation, but it is something which is used fairly often."

Namine's voice was bleak. "H-How much would that cost?"

He didn't answer. "I'll leave this paper here, so you can talk it over." Another creak of a chair sounded. "Are you sure there is no one...older, that I can speak to about this?"

"None. We're both legal adults anyway." She said firmly, and I heard another rustle over papers before the doctor once again left the room.

"Namine, I can't let you pay for this."

"Roxas, you're not in much of a position to do anything to stop me. Anyway, it's not like I'll be doing it all myself..." She paused. "I found that piece of paper you hid in the plant in your room. H-He insisted on paying for half. And he's the one who made you up the clean records."

"He did?" I mumbled, my head spinning. "Wait - you called him?"

"You're the one who left his number on the paper. I had no idea who I was calling when he picked up, I just blurted out the first thing I could think of." She grumbled, and I had to smile.

I was once again sent off reeling. "What'd you say? He didn't yell at you, did he?"

Namine's hand grazed my arm. "Of course not. Well. Only a bit. But not at _me_, just about the _situation._ He seemed worried about you, Roxas."

"I know." I mumbled, turning away. Namine merely sighed, a determined edge was suddenly added to her words. "Roxas. Please. I know you can do this. And I'll be waiting right outside in the waiting room when you're in there." Her voice caught. "Whether or not it goes well, I'll always be there for you. I promise."

* * *

Oh, geeze, crappy, sappy, fluffy, and all that good stuff.  
I am such a nice author. The original plan was to actually KILL him, but...yeah. Maybe it'll be a happy ending after all. Glasses are sexy, so I guess it's a bonus? :O  
Chapter 12 is the LAST CHAPTER, just so you know. Told you it would be short.  
Hopefully you all know who 'him/he' is. I mean, who else would pay for half of the operation?

**Next (and last) update: Friday!**


	12. Kiss Me

**Tainted Ocean**

Chapter 12 - Kiss Me  
Roxas POV

* * *

It felt like I was waking up from a trip underwater. First my mind broke into fresh air - then the feeling slowly moved down my body. I shifted, then blinked slowly. I felt unnaturally groggy, and it took a long time for me to remember all that had happened. _Wait...I went into eye surgery. My god. Am I dead? Is that why it's so bright?_

"The hell, Roxas. I think you of all people would know if you were dead." A wry yet taunting voice floated towards me. I quickly looked up, and my eyes widened as I saw Axel casually leaning against one of the beeping machines.

"Axel...?" I mumbled, blinking quickly.

He laughed slightly, his lips curling into a small smile. "Talk about Blank with a capital B."

I nodded, my words dying in my throat. Axel didn't _seem _angry. Did that mean I was off the hook?

"So..." Axel faltered slightly. "How're you feeling?"

"I can see fine, if that's what you mean." I mumbled, my lips drooping. The drug they used to knock me out made my tongue sluggish in my mouth. Axel's bright red hair was starting to give me a headache, and I moved my gaze to the plain ceiling. I finally managed to speak. "I'm sorry, Axel. I don't think I'll be-"

"Don't start that now. It's sort of obvious who you left us for. We both know why you stayed with her."

"...Namine?"

"You know what I'm talkin' about."

I might have felt heat rise to my cheeks if I had been able to feel embarrassment in the first place. "Where is she?" It came out as clear as mushed fruit, but Axel somehow deciphered the garbled words.

"She would be here herself if you were allowed visitors. I had to sneak past about eleven doctors and nurses alike just to get here, so ya better appreciate it." I _had _noticed the rather casual outfit he was sporting, but hadn't questioned it. "Speaking of - someone'll probably be around to check on you soon. I'll..." Momentarily, Axel's hand patted my pounding head. It more came off as painful (especially in my state) then friendly, but I gave him a grim smile in return. "I'll see you later, Roxas."

"Wai-" I trailed off when I saw the last of him disappear out the door. I sighed, relaxing my body against the sheets. At least I knew I wasn't gonna get my butt kicked. And with that final and rather content thought, I drifted off into a weirdly disoriented sleep.

* * *

I had never given my eyes enough credit - even that short week of not being able to see was like torture. Twisting in my bed, I reveled in looking at the sky, through the window in my small room. The same doctor kept coming in to check on me, but in my minutes alone, I looked at everything I could - seeking the colors I missed. It had taken me ages to get used to the brightness of the sun, but I drank it in all the same.

They wouldn't let Namine in to see me until forty-eight hours after the operation, but time was ceasing. After another check-up, I would be able to leave the hospital entirely. Everything had gone well, and I was feeling lighter and happier then I had in days. I would have to wear glasses for the rest of my life, but it was better then no sight at all. The frames suited me, or so the older nurse had said.

I wanted to see my Namine though. I could remember her smiling face, and her serious one. I could faintly hear her humming in the back of my head, but it was growing silent. I needed to refresh those memories. There were a few blurry spots, like the curve of her cheek, or the ends of her blond hair. I wanted to stroke her face, and most of all, I wanted to pick her up and swing her around without getting dizzy. Though things like that may have to wait until my cast had come off.

The thoughts _alone_ were making my head spin. I barely slept, and the nurse ended up giving me another douse of some drug to get me to calm down. Nervousness pumped through me, but that cleared as soon as the doctor appeared to let me go. Excited expectation took it's place, and I hopped out of my bed enthusiastically. The doctor insisted on making me take ten calming breaths, and walk slowly around the room to make sure I wouldn't faint. I tapped my fingers against my leg impatiently as they finished marking up some papers.

In another hour, I was ready to leave this place once and for all. Or, I hoped so. I had a sling, which made my cast look much worse then it really was; the nurse walked me to the elevator and down the hallway. She only smiled at the nervous energy pouring off me, and I tried to calm myself again. I wouldn't want to scare Namine if I fell over unconscious on sight.

All thoughts disappeared when I saw her sitting there. Her clothes were wrinkled, and she looked tired from sitting there for so long, but the pumping in my chest let me know I had never appreciated just how beautiful she was. Namine finally looked up and met my eyes - her entrancing blue eyes - and she looked like her breath was caught in her throat. She jumped up towards me, startling a young woman with a baby. Said baby started to fuss, and Namine hurriedly turned around, bowing and apologizing while shuffling towards me. The lady waved her off, briefly grinning at me as I walked slowly towards the blond girl. I knew a huge smile was on my face, and when she gave a teary laugh my eyes greedily soaked up the vision, and I committed everything about her to memory.

"Ro...uh, Sora!" We hugged briefly, and the doctor had Namine sign something before finally letting us go. I hesitated when the nurse who had taken care of me waved her goodbye. I bent forward and gave her a brief hug, and she chuckled before seeing us off.

"Thanks for watching over him." Namine said gratefully.

"Not to worry. He's a sweetheart." By how she said it, I could tell she had some idea that Namine and I weren't siblings. I shrugged it off. I knew she could keep it a secret.

* * *

As we left, I breathed in the fresh air, letting the sun soak into my clothed skin. My eyesight had been returned to me - or, renewed, I suppose. Axel seemed to be fine with this sudden turn of events, and _Namine..._I fought to wait until we were out of sight of the hospital, before turning to the sun-kissed girl walking beside me. I reached down to grab a hold of her slim wrist, and our footsteps came to a stop.

"Roxas." She breathed, turning towards me. I cupped her face with my hands, and slowly leaned towards her. Our lips met almost gracefully, and I felt tremors of delight run through my body - Namine's lips were so soft and sweet, and I couldn't help but kiss her gently two more times before taking her hand and continuing our walk home. My heart was bursting, threatening to jump right out of my chest.

"Glasses suit you." She sighed happily, finger tapping the side of the thin black frame. I merely smiled, and reached to ruffle her hair. I let my arm drop over her shoulders, pulling her close against my side as we walked. Her own slipped around my waist, and our legs moved in perfect synchronization. She felt warm and secure, and I never wanted to let her go.

Namine smiled ahead, as we began our walk towards her cottage in the trees. I could feel her glance at me out of the corner of her eye, and we kept stopping to kiss again. I knew there was no one else I wanted more then her. I briefly wondered how much money I had - after all, it was only proper to get her a ring. I wanted to marry the wonderful girl that gave her time and love to heal me. I had finally become part of the ocean; clean and pure, my dirty self washing away with the foam and salt.

But, I would save those thoughts of the future for tomorrow. I wanted to spend the present thinking about nothing except this moment. I kissed the back of her hand; everything around me was refreshed with my new eyes.

Beautiful.

**THE END  
**_(Oh, wait, keep reading. Epilogue time!)_

* * *

_**E p i l o g u e ~ **_{_Third person_}_**  
**_

_

* * *

_

Axel slunk through the familiar grouping of trees, glancing over his shoulder instinctively, before walking through the hidden gate. Roxas was sitting on the same white porch as he always was, grinning when he spotted Axel appearing out of the shadows.

"Axel." He nodded, adjusting the napping girl who's hair was splayed across her father's lap. Axel, a quirky smile scattered on his lips, peered down at her face. His green eyes met sleepy blue. Her pink lips opened slightly, a happy half-awake giggle rising out of her throat. She rubbed her eyes with a small fist, her smile sweet in it's own way.

"Is she sleepy?" Namine came from around the corner, fixing her sunhat. When she spotted Axel hunched over to the side, she spoke again. "Hello Axel. How have you been?" She said brightly, reaching over Roxas' arm to pick up her daughter.

"Fine." Axel said gruffly, fidgeting under her kind smile. Roxas let his hand linger on his wife's, and she smiled down at him before hoisting her daughter into her arms, carrying her into the house to sleep in her room. Roxas shook his head tiredly, stretching the muscles of his arms and shoulders as Axel leaned against the side of the wooden porch. Roxas had never 'returned' to the Organization, but still remained quite close with a few members. When Axel got a phone call from a girl nervously telling him that Roxas had been hit by a car, he knew that he would never see his friend in the black cloak again. But, scarily enough, he was okay with it. He had always figured Roxas would be the first to leave. He had always been different then the other members - not very interested in the actual destruction, but just in the mechanics leading up to it.

_Also, Roxas had never been interested in a girl before, so it was only a matter of time really._ Soon after that phone call, Axel met with Namine in a small coffee shop. It only took a few minutes of rushed conversation; he was able to figure out just a few more reasons why Roxas had stayed with her. Axel found her gentle kindness a bit unnerving, but admired her for it nonetheless. The five years had passed quickly, and Roxas' headaches faded more with every passing day. Their treasured daughter had her father's eyes and smile, but her mother's light hair and forgiving manner.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Roxas asked amiably. Axel merely shrugged, knowing that no matter what he his answer was, Namine would be setting an extra place at the table.

Roxas fixed his hands behind his head. "Sora's coming over as well. It's been a while since we've all been together." Upon meeting, Roxas and Sora had gained a strong friendship (though it was a bit more competitive then most). Axel thought Sora was a nice kid; sure, a bit naive, but nice. Axel grinned down at his friend, who's deep blue eyes were watching the sky, a small smile drifting on his lips. He knew that the man in front of him had found the thing that his life had sorely lacked. Glad that Roxas was going to be spending his life with that singly person that filled that small extra space in your heart; where only true happiness lays.

**REALLY THE END  
**_(Of the story, anyway. Quick AN down there.)_

* * *

I tried to add this the last two days, but FFnet was being stupidly non willing.  
Writing epilogue's SUCKS. I didn't want to make it too cheesy, but I don't think I succeeded. Oh well. At least it's low-fat cheese, right?  
Looking it over, I probably left out a few things. But I'm leaving those for you to imagine yourselves.  
I'll be posting a new story soon, so check that little 'Author Alert' box when you review ;)

**Review if you love Roxas. And even if you don't.  
**{But who doesn't, really...}


End file.
